


FRISK

by BlueButtercups



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, Nice Chara, No Smut, Older Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The first few chapters are Underfell, The rest are Undertale, Why can I only find mistakes in my writing after I post it?, i write this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueButtercups/pseuds/BlueButtercups
Summary: I'll write a summary one of these days.





	FRISK

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? BlueButtercups is back. Tell a friend. Ok I'll stop.
> 
> But here it is, the rewrite of FRISK! So far so good. I hope. Comments and critique are always welcome.
> 
> (PS. If you guys have any ideas of what the story can be called, please post it in the comments. As of right now though, I'll just give it it's old name.)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Underfell belongs to, well I'm not sure who it belongs to, but it doesn't belong to me.

Frisk was cold. She had been walking through the snow for what felt like hours, but was more likely something akin to minutes.

The snow fell in a gentle horizontal swoop, decorating her hair, lashes, and clothes white. She shivered, wishing she had dressed warmer than the flimsy striped sweater and torn leggings that currently adorned her body. She felt like a popsicle. 

At least she had been smart enough to wear boots, she thought, trudging through the slowly growing snowfall hiding the path.

The wind whistled through the trees, blowing back her hair gently as her chattering teeth tried to drown out the quiet howls of the breeze.

Frisk squinted her eyes through snow, hoping that she was at least a little bit nearer to her destination. She didn't think she could handle the cold for very much longer.

Close. So close. She could practically see the grooves in the wooden planks and the slight rust of the metal bars that were sure to be colder than hell itself in this winter wonderland.

Frisk pushed her numb legs forward, one step at a time. She had almost lost hope of ever reaching the gate, when she heard the oh so familiar snap of the broken branch she had stepped over only a few feet ago.

She grinned to herself, though her chapped, blue lips protested the movement and hurried her pace.

Just as she had hoped, there was his magic, encompassing her body with a brief sense of warmth and preventing her from passing the gate.

She turned backwards, getting ready for her favorite, yet most melancholy part of each universe.

Meeting Sans.

Each one was different, varying in personality, appearance, and quirks, yet they all still reminded her of the original Sans she fell in love with.

She had been keeping her eyes slitted in an effort to keep the snow out of her sight, but when her eyes finally met Sans' face, they widened in an almost cartoon like fashion.

She stumbled back onto the planks of the bridge, the only thing keeping her from falling being the freezing metal bars as she clung to them in a way of reassurance that her eyes didn't deceive her.

Her eyes fell to Sans' ratty pink slippers, then rose to meet his black basketball shorts, his white shirt, his blue jacket where his hands were stuffed quite comfortably into his pockets, before settling onto his seemingly permanent grin.

"what's wrong, kiddo? ya look like you've seen a ghost."

She grimaced at the nickname; now she knew she was dreaming.

It all felt and looked so real, the wind, the snow, Sans. She wanted to believe it was real so badly.

But Chara had already told her that she couldn't go back to the original universe because of some unpardonable sins she had committed there.

To make up for that, Chara had put her in other universes in need of a happy ending and made sure that Frisk got that for them.

After a certain amount, Frisk could go back home.

But Frisk was knew for a fact that she wasn't done. This was her sixty fifth universe, possibly seventy fifth. (She had lost track.) And the way that Chara had looked at her each time Frisk asked if she was done told her that her sins were much bigger than she had previously thought.

Did Frisk know what she had done exactly? No.

Chara said that they had wiped her memory in an effort to keep her from repeating her past grievances, which explained the gigantic gaps in her memories when she tried recalling the original universe. Frisk wasn't sure if she should be grateful to Chara, seeing as they didn't exactly do the most precise job. On one side, she didn't have to deal with the guilt of her actions. On the other side, she was left with a deep seated longing, remembering only slight tidbits of her universe.

The extended hand in front of Frisk shook her out of her thoughts.

She hesitantly went to shake it, jumping at the sound of the whoopee cushion.

"what's wrong, frisk?"

She yanked her hand out of the handshake. _How did he know her name? He shouldn't know her name yet._

"isn't this what you wanted, you _dirty brother killer_?"

The words rang out in her head, repeating themselves over and over.

_Dirty brother killer._

Frisk took a step backwards, then another. The wind wasn't so friendly anymore, buffeting her face and body. The snow turned grey and gritty, scraping against her exposed skin.

Sans' face was getting longer, grin warping, cracks forming through both eyesockets.

Black sludge oozed from the ground up to form a body, encompassing Sans'.

"You can't escape me forever, _Frisk_."

Frisk forced her eyes away and turned around, running as fast as she could away from the monochrome turning world. From him. 

She wasn't even sure why she was running. Why that man gave her such a big pit of fear in her chest. All she knew was that she had to get away.

His laughter filled the air, chilling as the monochrome spread faster.

The gaping maws of Blasters formed in a circle around her, cutting off her escape. Magic was already starting to form behind their sharp teeth.

She skidded to a stop and braced herself for the blast of magic that would completely erase her existence. Purple filled her vision the second that the blasters went off, searing white hot pain shredding her very cells into dust.

She screamed.

***

Frisk shot up from her blankets, panting heavily. Why did she always have that dream?

She clutched her chest; she felt as though she was suffocating, lungs filling and deflating but not bringing relief. Her heart thumped eradically, until all she could hear was her pulse.

Her eyes raced all around the room, looking for the monster she had seen in her dreams. Heart going a mile a minute each time she caught sight of something vaguely humanoid shaped in the darkly lit room.

Frisk jumped when she saw the sleeping skeleton beside her, before calming down. It was just Sans.

Frisk looked at him pleadingly, wishing for all the world that he was awake right now. But she wouldn't wake him. Not when he got so little sleep as it was these days; his job as royal guard of the Ambassador (her) wasn't exactly the most laid back of jobs.

She sighed and clutched the covers to her chest briefly before letting go. Frisk got up as quietly as she could from the bed, wincing slightly at the small creak the bed gave at her shifting. She grabbed her wrist watch from the bedside stand, hoping it wasn't too early.

'7:59'

Well, that wasn't too bad. She could get up and make breakfast, she supposed, making her way to the kitchen.

This Frisk had seemed to have had an affinity for cooking, so that made the job a bit easier on her.

That thought made her think of Frisk. Or rather, the other Frisks as her hands found a pan and sprayed oil in it with practiced ease.

When she had first started doing this, she had wondered what the monsters thought of her simply disappearing. More importantly, if she had left behind her undoubtedly heartbroken family and friends with no explanations or goodbyes. Just imagining it made Frisk's soul ache.

She voiced her concerns to Chara, who explained that she was merely taking the place of the Frisk of that universe, with a few details casted by magic as not all Frisk's were created equal. After getting the happy ending, the memories Frisk had created of that universe were then given to the Frisk of said universe so they could be switched out again. Nobody was none the wiser. Or at least the inhabitants of the other universes were none the wiser. Frisk was left with a few vague memories and a sadness of never being able to stay. 

Frisk poured premixed pancake batter into the sizzling pan, waiting until she saw bubbles before flipping it to the other side and then onto a plate. She did this for a while, stopping only she heard the soft thumps of Sans' feet against the checkered tile floor.

He shuffled over to the stove and wrapped his arms around Frisk's waist, laying his head on her shoulder. His scrunched eye sockets showed that he wasn't quite awake yet, and not ready to be either, so she stayed quiet. 

When she made pancake #11, Sans broke the silence.

"what time iz it?"

Frisk glanced at her watch. "8:26."

"too damn early." He grumbled through his teeth, but stayed where he was.

She flipped the pancake onto the plate and scraped the remaining batter onto the pan in hopes of making one more. 

She frowned at the pancake. It was a little on the small side, but that was fine.

"what's today?"

"March 9th." Frisk replied without hesitation. She had been dreading today. She always dreaded today.

"oh wow, monster freedom day. would'ya look at that. can't believe it's been a year since ya freed us from the underground, sweetheart."

"I can't really believe it either. Time flies by so fast." She tossed the too small pancake onto the plate with the smallest stack, then grabbed all three plates. "Can you go wake up Pap-?"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Sans groaned.

"don't 'cha mean go grab Pap from his morning 'jog', because we both _sure as hell know_ he ain't sleeping."

"Please?" Frisk asked, turning her head a little to look at the skeleton.

He grumbled, but let go of Frisk and snapped, his eye glowing red before he disappeared, leaving behind small traces of red magic.

She smiled, then turned to place each respective plate at its place on the table. She hummed an old song as she danced between the kitchen and the dining room, placing silverware where needed and mustard next to Sans' pancakes.

Now she just needed for the skeleton brothers to come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> When you told yourself you weren't going to post chapter one until chapter two was finished, but you should have had chapter two finished by now.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Oh well.


End file.
